Wireless communication systems are coming into wide use for routing information from one or more locations to a destination. In some environments, multiple wireless systems may be used simultaneously. FIG. 1 illustrates a first network having devices A and B, and a second network having devices C and D, operating in the same general vicinity. Some nodes A and C operate as infrastructure nodes and/or access points for each system. The infrastructure nodes may provide single hop communication (node-to-node) as well as multi-hop communication (communication directed to the base/destination node via other infrastructure nodes). The two networks are shown as being completely separate and non-cooperative. The configuration shown is spatially inefficient, as there are more “infrastructure” nodes than necessary given the space covered by the two systems. Further, when configuring communications within each network, the existence of the other network tends to create noise difficulties and further inefficiencies.
New and reliable configurations for such systems are needed.